Death's Toy
by Homicidal Penguins Ruler
Summary: Gabriel once loved a woman named Kinyan, but Dracula took her life since Gabriel had taken one of his brides lives. Then when Gabriel finnaly destroyed Dracula he thought that Kinyan had died but she had not, she and Aleera had lived and now Aleera is bri
1. Default Chapter

-A/N I do not own Van Helsing. R/R thankys.-  
  
Past  
  
It had been days since Marishka had been murdered by Van Helsing and his crossbow. If only she had not played with her food, if only she had done her job quicker, then maybe just maybe she would still be alive to that day, but the fact of the matter she wasn't and Dracula had finally decided that it was time for pay back. It was time for Van Helsing to feel the pain of loss. Dracula moved out onto the stone balcony, his hands slowly running over the railing of the balcony.  
  
"...Gabriel, you shall long feel the pain of loss." A low growl could be heard in his throat. As he lunged himself off from the balcony, and he immediately morphed into his winged form. His wings beat hard against the wind that seemed against him that eve. Although a simple storm would not stop him, he had nothing to fear, nothing to lose unlike Van Helsing.  
  
Meanwhile away in the village Kinyan carried a brown paper covered package under her arm, she seemed headed towards her small cottage that rested at the very end of the cottages. Her dark hair blew about her face viciously but she didn't mind it.  
  
"The wind has it's own mind tonight." She spoke silently to herself, as she came upon her house. She gently pushed open the door, as it blew in hard against the wall.  
  
"Damnit.." She muttered under her breath, as she walked into her house, and forced the door shut. As she turned back around, she laid her back against the door. Her dark eyes searched over the pitch black house, which was only lit up by the flash of lightning here and there. She was alone, it had been days since her younger sister Aleera was created into the monster she now was. A sigh escaped her lips, as she moved forward through the darkness, she gently laid the package on the table in front of her. As she leaned over the table a shriek could be heard but she ignored it as a simple wolf attacking someone's livestock. She grabbed a candle and lit it, as the light let off a light glow in front of her face.  
  
Dracula had been tracking Kinyan since she left the pub, he knew Van Helsing would not come to her house until later on. His brides had made sure of that, he loved having those to do his bidding at the snap of a finger. He gracefully landed before her door, as he turned his head to hear the shriek coming from off in the distance. It was his brides attacking Helsing, he could only hope that they would not end up like Marishka. He turned his head back around, as he opened the door, letting the wind push it open with full force.  
  
She heard the door open, as she thought it might be Gabriel. "Gabriel..." She turned her head around, as she was met with Dracula.  
  
A smirk grew over his face, as he moved closer to her. He knew he had caught her off guard. "So sorry but Gabriel couldn't make it." He made his way further into the house, the wind blowing out the candle that she still held in her hand.  
  
As much as the fear she felt inside her heart she refused to let it show, or give in to it for that matter. Her eyes turned into a cold glare, as she stood back against the table. She already knew she had no chance to kill Dracula, since he was indestructible at that point. The only thing she could hold onto was the hope that Gabriel would return soon enough.  
  
"What do you want? Haven't you already taken enough from me? Or must you take more to fill your evil appetite?"  
  
'She reeks of fear, I can sense it' He thought to himself, as he moved closer. He wanted to prolong her pain for as long as he could but it would be better to take her life just in time to show off his little present to Helsing.  
  
"I am never full my dear, but this time I come to take something from Helsing not you." He soon came to stand in front of Kinyan. Her heart beat louder with each step he had taken, she was scared now, good just what he wanted.  
  
Every single word that came from his mouth seemed to bore into her. As he stood in front of her, she slammed her hands to the table behind her. Her knuckles turning white from the pressure applied to them.  
  
"Stay away from me, keep your filthy hands off me, or I'll.."  
  
"You'll what? kill me?" He spoke in a sarcastic tone. He quickly slammed his hands over the sides of his arms, as he brought her against his body.  
  
She shook as he brought her against his chest hard, his hands digging into her upper arms. She tried desperately to break free from his grip but it was impossible, she was not strong enough to fight him.  
  
"LET ME GO!" She screamed, her voice quivered in a fear she would not show.  
  
"If I let you go then I would have no present for Gabriel." He smirked. He opened his mouth, as his fangs grew larger.  
  
Her eyes grew wider, as her mouth gapped a little. "GABRIEL! HELP ME!" She screamed louder, she knew what was coming.  
  
Her screaming only enticed him. As he dug his fangs deep into her neck. Her blood flowed deeply from her neck, as he drank it down. The warmth felt good going down his throat, as he clung tighter to her now going limp body. Her eyes fluttered as she felt her life going from her body, she realized she was revenge from Dracula and nothing more. He slowly removed his fangs from her throat, as he felt that she was an inch from death. He slowly opened his shirt a little, as he drug his nail across his chest. A small cut showing up, as the blood gently trickled down his chest.  
  
"Now drink and become one of my brides....Drink and become Gabriels hell." He smirked, as he brought her head up to his chest, moving her mouth over the wound and forcing the blood down her throat. She tried so hard to move away from him, but now she had no strength left to do so. He leaned his head up, as he felt her body becoming one of his own. Slowly her features began to take on a paler tint, as she felt her body becoming renewed through his blood.  
  
"That is enough for now, your lover shall wish to see this." He buttoned up his shirt, as he brought his arm under her legs, and his other around her back as he picked her up. The blood trickling down the corner of her mouth to her chest. He slowly turned around, as he saw Helsing standing in the doorway, his mouth opened in fear. His eyes slowly traveled down from Dracula onto Kinyan, he could see the blood coming from her mouth as he knew she would become one of his brides. Dracula simply smirked to him, as he held tightly onto Kinyan's body.  
  
"Hello Gabriel, I have yet to introduce you to my new bride. I believe you know her, Kinyan....She will become a very strong bride of mine, I am sure of it. To bad we must cut our visit short, till another time. Fair well." He quickly morphed into his winged form, as he jumped high up through the roof. His wings beating rapidly, as he headed back towards his castle. Aleera and Verona soon joined beside him, they were not quite happy at the fact of another bride to fight attention over but they dared not speak out against their master.  
  
Gabriel just stood in the doorway, as bits of the roof traveled down throughout the tavern. He was still stunned by what he had just seen, but more so from what he had to do now.  
  
"...Kinyan....Forgive me." His head hung down, as his hands clenched tightly into fists. He could hear the voices of the villagers coming down the street, as the headed towards where all the commotion had just occurred. He knew somehow he would be to blame for all of this, so he swiftly made his way away from the house and into the forest. Slowly it began to rain, but he remained there in the forest still. Letting himself get drenched to the bone.  
  
Present  
  
Gabriel dug his fangs deep into Dracula's neck, as he moved back watching with pleasure as he burned away into ash. Although his body was that of a werewolf he knew that right now Kinyan and any other of his creatures were now dying along with their maker. He turned as he heard someone come in the room, it was Anna. She held the antidote high in the air, as she ran towards him. As much as he wished to stop the instincts of the werewolf wouldn't let him. He ran towards Anna and pounced upon her, pushing her back onto a chair. With her last strength she shoved the needle into his stomach, as she then died. Carl came into the room, as he ran towards Helsing, the silver stake in his hand.  
  
"God forgive me.." He spoke, his voice quivering for what he was about to do. Then as he raised his hand to shove the stake through Helsing, his hand was grabbed by the Helsing. A growl escaped his throat, as his features softened. He looked down to the needle sticking out of his stomach and then back to Carl, as he pulled it out. As Helsing turned Carl could see Anna laying on the chair, her eyes open and her body lifeless.  
  
"She's dead." He backed away, as his eyes were fixed onto Anna's dead body.  
  
Helsing slowly leant down as he picked up Anna's body in his arms. He let out a howl, as he slowly began to morph into his human form. He laid his head on her neck, as he cried silently. This was now twice that Dracula had taken someone he loved from him, it seemed like he would never get a chance to be with those he loved. Slowly he brought his arms under her legs, and around her back as he carried her out of the room. Carl followed closely behind, tears streaming down his own face.  
  
Kinyan landed down beside Dracula's ash's. Her body felt as if she was being torn apart, she knew she was dying but slower then the children he had tried to create with his other brides. She quickly grabbed up a handful of his ash, as she swallowed it down. It left a burning feeling down her throat but that was better the dying. Soon enough her body felt normal, but still vampric. She took up another handful as she placed it in a locket around her neck.  
  
"Now I can live my life in peace, and without his command." She spoke aloud to herself, she thought she was alone but was wrong. Aleera slowly stepped out of the shadows, the stake still inside her body. She quickly ran over as she took up a handful of his ash's and swallowed it down. She pulled the stake from her body, as she let out a shriek from the pain. Kinyan eyed her warily, as she growled lowly in her throat.  
  
"I guess I was wrong." She placed her hands to her sides, as she backed away from Aleera. "You were staked, why did you not die?"  
  
Her wound had no healed over, as she grabbed another handful of ash and placed it in a bracelet around her right wrist. She simply looked up to Kinyan, as she gave her a evil smirk.  
  
"Tonight I took some of my masters blood while he slept and placed it a leather pouch around my ankle." Sure enough, as she lifted up her skit a bit it showed a leather pouch hanging from her ankle. It was heavy with the blood the hung inside of it.  
  
"I don't know how, but somehow it protected me. Either way I am alive and well, to bad that my master is dead. I would have his undivided attention now...Well except for you." She looked up to Kinyan, as she glared deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I never wanted him, he took my own life out of revenge. Now I am free, leave me alone or the next time I see you I shall end your life, and this time you won't have his ash's to save you." She jumped high up into the rafters, as she morphed into her winged form and jumped down heading out the already broken window courtesy of Dracula. Aleera simply watched as she left, she was now alone and could do what she had been waiting to do. She moved through the room, as she grabbed a container that had fallen down due to the fight between her master and Helsing. She quickly swept up the ash's into the container, as she took off the leather pouch around her ankle.  
  
"You shall help me bring back my beloved master, and I shall become his one and only love." She glanced around the room, as if someone was watching her. She had for to long had to watch over her shoulder, for fear that her sister might attack her but now she did not. Kinyan wouldn't dare to attack her now, and definitely now that she would bring her master back. She morphed into her winged form, as she jumped into the air and out of the broken window. Her arms clung tightly to the container under her arms, she would not take any chances now. Her wings beat rapidly as the wind belted down upon her, her red hair blowing back behind her. She had decided to make her way to Frankenstine's house, but instead she would use his son to do her bidding. Slowly she landed on his doorstep, as she slammed open the locked door. His son had been sitting beside the fire reading a journal his father had kept before he had been murdered by the Transylvanian people. As he saw the door open, he stood up quickly and grabbed the riffle that he kept over the fireplace. He held it up, as he watched to see a beautiful woman who was drenched from head to toe by the rain.  
  
"Wh..Who are you?" His voice quivered slightly from being startled by this intrusion.  
  
She smiled to him. "I am Aleera, I am the bride of my master Dracula, the one your father served until his passing."  
  
"What do you want?" He knew of Dracula, his father had spoken and written about him. Dracula was a man who had believed in his fathers work and had given him all he needed to complete it.  
  
"I need you to bring my master back to life...He was murdered, and here I carry his ash's under my arm. I shall give you anything you wish, but you must complete this." She spoke in a light tone, but it became harsher with each word she spoke.  
  
He glared at her, but it was only to hide his fear. "I refuse to ever do yours or his bidding ever...Now leave or I shall kill you." His voice quivered lightly with fear.  
  
She glared straight into his eyes, she had never been refused before. She placed the container onto the ground, as she quickly morphed before his eyes into her winged form. She moved towards him, as she grabbed the gun from his hands and threw it aside. She dug her claws deep into the sides of his arms, as she threw him back against the wall hard. A painting that hung on the wall shook and fell to the ground, as she threw him against the wall. He stared up at her in fear, he moved his arms in front of his face for self defense.  
  
"Now will you do my bidding or shall I kill you?" She spoke in a slight hiss, as she stared down at him.  
  
"..I...I..I'l.." His voice quivered and shook.  
  
By now she was quite aggravated and did not wish to waste any more time. "WELL?!" She screamed down at him.  
  
"YES!" He screamed back to her, as he shook.  
  
A smirk grew over her lips, as she morphed back into her human form. "Good, we shall begin tomorrow...And do not try to run away, or I will find you." She ran her nail down the side of his face, as she turned and moved back towards the container. She snatched it up, as she quickly morphed and jumped out into the night. She would bring her back her master, and the world would know fear.  
  
"Time my master, time." 


	2. Association Terminated

-A/N I do not own Van Helsing, I only write for inspiration. Thankys for reviews, and here is the second chapter.-  
  
It had been almost a year since Dracula had been murdered. Van Helsing had dispersed of Carl and was now living in the Valerious manor in Transylvania where he felt closest to Anna. Most of the time he would spend his time in the local tavern and the other time he would go out hunting for werewolves and demons. He still felt the need to protect mankind from the evil that inhabited it. Kinyan had gone from town to town but mostly remained in Transylvania, she had long forgotten Gabriel but those were for her own grief stricken reasons. Aleera had long by now been working on bringing back her master and now it seemed as if her plan was going to work this eve.  
  
"The job is completed, within moments Dracula will live again." The son of Frankenstine stood over the operating table he had been using for days. A white cloth laid on top of the table, and the outline of a body laid under it. Aleera walked up behind him, as she smiled.  
  
"Good. You have done a good job, and now you shall be given an award." She turned, as she pressed her body against his side. He quivered lightly, as he turned his head and looked down at her.  
  
"I...I don't need anything, I will just leave and you'll have your master back." His voice wavered a little, as he was nervous at having this vixen so close to him. She laughed gently, as she leaned up and kissed his neck lightly.  
  
"Oh don't be afraid, I won't bite....Hard." Her fangs grew larger, as she bit down hard into his neck. He tried to get away from her, but she was to strong. He slowly felt his life leave him, as his eyes closed. She continued to drink the blood from him until there was none left, she then let his body drop to the ground, as she turned back to her master. Aleera stood over the table her master was laid upon. Her eyes traveled down him, as he slept. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, as if he had been sleeping all along. Slowly her hand moved onto his chest and slid down it in a seductive way, as she called to him gently.  
  
"Wake up my master..."  
  
Slowly, mist unfurled its deadly cavern upon the atmospheric cellars. Lightning struck from the darkness and soon the vapor materialized. Then he stood, the very devil himself. His eyes torched with the life of hell, and his hands outstretched, and his head slowly turned to each side, until looking upon her without emotion.  
  
"Why have you awakened me from my slumber? He said in a dark, languid tone. Her lips turned upward into a smile, as she looked up at him.  
  
"Because my master you have slept to long....I have brought you back...Back to strike fear back in the hearts of all those mortals....To take back your revenge."  
  
"I shall take my acts when I see fit.." He walked directly to her, and placed a kiss upon her lips, an animalistic yet cold action. "Where are the others?"  
  
As he walked towards her, she felt the power she had long ago missed. As he kissed her lips, she brought a kiss back upon his. Then she heard the words she feared to speak, as she gently hung her head.  
  
"Gone my master...Dead..."  
  
An unholy snarl etched from the lips of the lord of darkness. With a roar reaching from the depths, he looked upon her, and then took to flight. Changing into his winged form, nothing but blind rage and malcontent in his blackened soul. As she heard him roar with anger, she backed away into a wall. As a shriek escaped her, her arms immediately moving in front of her face for self defense. She watched him take to flight, she knew he was more angry then ever before, he would let nothing get in his way. No longer did he care for stealth and silence, for there would be no force, not even god himself which would stop him. In minutes he stood in the middle of the village, a vicious storm rising from the sky, as lightning shot into his spine. The villagers ran like frightened animals and he snatched one from their flight. Gripping the little girl by the neck, his eyes rolled back into his head, and his mouth bared back and ripped deep into her throat. He was no longer hungry, this was sheer violence. After its completion, he snapped the little one's neck.  
  
"VAN HELSING!" He shrieked.  
  
Aleera was still in the castle, as she quickly jumped up onto the balcony's ledge. She wanted to get to the tavern to help her master as best she could, she felt it her job to protect him from harm, she would not let him die like the did the last time. She jumped down through the air, as she changed into her winged form. Her wings beating rapidly, as she made her way quickly to the tavern. A shriek escaped her, as she moved faster then she ever had. Meanwhile at the tavern Kinyan slowly stepped into the tavern, seeing it was empty. Good. She didn't feel like socializing right now. Her long dark hair flowed behind her reaching down to her mid back. She wore a white peasant top with a black mid thigh length skirt and black buckle up boots. Van Helsing was already in the back room, as he stepped out of it into the front. Having heard another occupant, finally some company he thought. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the form there in the doorway, his eyes widened considerably as that crossbow of his was slung forward from his back and aim was taken.  
  
"No....No. It's not possible." Doubt was heard in his voice, as he spoke. Somehow he wished that maybe he was wrong, but yet another part wished not. Kinyan looked to the man, as she cocked her head to the side and raised a brow.  
  
"Have we met? She smirked, as she saw the crossbow aimed at her, she was not afraid of it. He gave her an odd look, one of confusion and yet one of emotional agony. She had forgotten him, how could she have? Sensing that the bow did him little good, he lowered it to his side.  
  
"You've forgotten me? But...It's me...Gabriel"  
  
All she did was blink her eyes at him, as the name hit a button in her. She remembered nothing of before she was bitten, and no one had told her anything either. She eyed him warily.  
  
"You're the one that killed him aren't you?"  
  
He saw that expression on her face and it worried even him slightly. His grip tightened on the bow, his knuckles almost white upon it. He wasn't positive who she spoke of but he had a strong suspicion.  
  
"I've killed more than one being. You'll have to be a bit more specific."  
  
"Dracula" She felt something tug at her heart and growled, though most of the ties with him had been severed she could still feel the pull towards Dracula.  
  
"Yes, yes I am the one who destroyed the epitome of darkness...The being who took so many lives." He looked upon her and got quite an eerie feeling from her words, her general aura now. He raised his bow to chest level and held it ready but not aimed upon her. Slowly she stepped away and into the corner, hiding in the shadows.  
  
"He's coming, so is Aleera." She spoke with fear and anger in her voice, she had never really thought that Aleera would bring him back but it seemed as if now she was wrong. Within minutes she made her way to the tavern, as she landed down through the roof of it. Pieces of it falling down throughout the tavern, as she landed down onto the rafters. She clawed her nails into it, as she glared down at Van Helsing.  
  
"Say goodbye to your love Helsing, for this is the last time you shall see the light!" She cackled, as she spoke to him. Kinyan looked up to Aleera, as she glared from the shadows. She muttered stupid bitch under her breath, as she moved out from the shadows.  
  
"Still his lapdog as always I can see." She turned her head, as she heard Dracula scream Van Helsing's name. Van Helsing turned his head towards the door of the tavern, he heard him scream his name. How could it be? That voice it was as she said, Dracula. But he was dead. He dove backwards as the roof fell down, taking cover behind the bar. He double checked his crossbow and prepared to fire off his first shots.  
  
Dracula slowly walked through the scattering herd of fellows and drove the back of his hand through another nose, leaving him to die. He marched toward the Valerious manor without breaking a stride.  
  
"Come, rescue your flock." He yanked a third and lifted him up by the throat, watching him gag. Without emotion, he flung the little boy through a wall, leaving a gaping hole in the house. He outstretched his arms and opened his hands like claws and threw his head back, calling upon the elements, utterly vanquishing the sun. Rain fell hard from the heavens as he watched, waiting.  
  
"Come to me Van Helsing..."  
  
"At least I hold my honor to him, unlike you!" Aleera laughed, as she turned her glares towards her. Her claws dug deep into the wood of the rafter below her, as she heard Helsing preparing to fire at her. But she was ready, she was not going to die, not today, not ever. She stared at Helsing.  
  
"Come on, come and face my master...Or are you scared?" She cackled again, as she watched him."  
  
"Fear from that thing?" He almost seemed to let out a light chuckle, maybe a mask maybe for real. Who could tell? He whirled up from behind the bar and fired off at least a good three shots towards her. He would answer Dracula's call but he would have to fight his way past this she-devil first. As the shots were fired towards her, she felt the air moving around them. She quickly brought her arms down along the side of the rafter, as she brought herself up into a handstand, flipping over. She had missed the first three rounds he had fired. Kinyan in the mean time had just leaned against the wall and watched the whole thing. She really didn't care if anyone died, or lived for that matter, she just found it all amusing. Dracula growled, as he was being ignored by Helsing, his patience had now vanished. Without another word he took flight and flew directly to the spot where Helsing was fending off Aleera. He didn't even stop when he saw the wall, he was like a battering ram as he went through the wall and straight into Helsing knocking him into the middle of the floor.  
  
"You will not ignore me Gabriel..."  
  
A smirk grew over Aleera's lips, as she watched her master pummel Helsing into the middle of the floor. She raised her head, as she looked over to Kinyan.  
  
"Your lover will die."  
  
Kinyan saw Dracula, as she muttered a string of curses under her breath. She decided this was a safe time to leave and started inching her way towards the door, trying not to be seen. She stopped in mid step, as she glared up at Aleera.  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about."  
  
Dracula raised his hands, as she motioned off towards the three dead villagers, as he looked back to Helsing.  
  
"How many more must die before you shall heed my warning? How many Van Helsing?!?" He threw his head back, as the elements came. His eyes calling upon lightning to fill his body, making the lord of darkness look even more satanic. Van Helsing stood up, as he stretched, reaching for his dropped crossbow. This was not a good time to have another vampire bearing down upon him, maybe with luck he could get another shot off he thought to himself.  
  
"I did not ignore you, I merely put you on hold until I could deal with your she-devil." He nodded his head over towards Aleera who was still hanging onto the rafters. Aleera simply watched, as she did not falter back. She had seen her master in a rage before, but this was personal. Helsing had killed two of his brides and there was no patience for that. She flipped down from the rafters and immediately morphed into her human form, as she landed on the ground. Kinyan had now decided to stick around for the fight, maybe she could get some of her questions answer if Helsing managed to live.  
  
"It is time to end our association Gabriel. Even your god knows that I cannot die. HE will not have me, the devil will not have me! Do you not understand, angel? Or do your memories fail you again!?" Dracula spoke in a harsh yet somewhat calm tone to Helsing.  
  
Something in her urged her to do what she did next, though she knew it was probably stupid. She ran pushing past Dracula and grabbing onto Helpings arm and transforming into her vampric form, and flying off quickly. She knew they would be followed so she flew as quickly as possible, trying to get at least to the mountains she could see in the distance. As Helsing was being flown off quickly he fired off one last haphazard shot towards Aleera, hoping to rid himself of at least one menace. Aleera simply watched in disbelief as Kinyan pushed back Dracula and flew off with Helsing, she then turned her gaze to her master to see what he would do next. As she turned she just got the feel of the arrow shooting through the air towards her heart, she just missed it as she moved slightly and was hit in the shoulder and thrown back against the wall in such a force that the very wind was knocked out of her. She cringed a little, as she moved her hand to the arrow that held her into the wall. She pulled the arrow from her arm, as she shrieked a little from the pain. She then moved outside of the tavern, as she stared in wonder at what to do next.  
  
"Look! Look at them! Where is your dark angel? As you have stolen my beloved from me, I shall take your children and send them back to you!" Upon the last words, another bolt of lightning struck another house, lighting it aflame. Minutes elapsed and dozens died, yet the bloodlust did not. He looked to Aleera, anger still fuming in him as he stormed towards her. Aleera simply stared as he master came towards her, she had no idea of what to do now.  
  
"Are you going to stand there or must I tear out your heart?! Go get them! And do not return until you have him or I shall have you!" Then the count vaporized, a trail of sinister white mist left in his wake. Aleera simply stared forward, as she let out a shriek of pain. She quickly jumped up into the sky, as she morphed into her winged form and headed towards the mountains. She knew that Helsing was strong but her will was stronger, she refused to let her master kill her. She had to strong of feelings for him, and she would not lose him, not now. Not since she had worked so hard to bring him back.  
  
"I will bring him back to you my master, and you shall feast on his blood." A loud cackled escaped her mouth, as her wings beat rapidly against the storm her master had created. 


End file.
